The Possibility
by Okinara-tan Ochizaki
Summary: ...I can't do titles. Well, I was inspired by other people writing KHR and the crossovers of it. Basically, the ships I do are 8059, KaiShin, and a few others.. This popped up into my head not long ago. Slow updates. Summary: Shinichi is kidnapped by the Estrano, brainwashed and soon taken into the care of Tsuna somehow. ...I can't explain. Sorry, but you might get it if you read
1. Pilot : ٩(๑'ᴗ '๑)۶

-Estrano Testing Base-

-Torture Room-

*CRACK*

A blood curdleling (I'm

sorry I can't spell) wracked the air the air making everybody wince except the scientists and the few exceptions.

"Well child, do you give up now?"

The Estrano scientist looked the boy in the eyes as he set down the wrench he used to crack the boy's finger.

The boy looked up from his darkening look panting

and smirked.

"*pant* Ha! No. Never, I won't give into your *pant* torture."

The boy looked the scientist in the eye and spat blood onto his face.

The scientist's eyes widened with anger and wiped off the blood with a hankerchief.

"Well...It's your choice."

He picked back up a needle and looked at the boy with a dissapointed look.

"You've tested my patience Shinichi."

Shinichi's eyes widened as the saw what the scientist was going to do with the needle.

"Well, you always heal yourself with your sun flames."

The man said as he smiled sickly and bended to Shinichi's eye level while taunting with the needle.

"And you even now are able to be compatible with the new type of flame we made. It costed a lot of kid's flames you know. Let's test it."

The smile broaded as he saw Shinichi started to shake with fear gathering in his eyes.

"W-wait. Sto-o-p. I don't want to do that."

The scientist sat up straight and checked the needle.

"That's too bad. We're already starting."

The scientist slowly inched the needle closer to Shinichi's arm making Shinchi squirm harder and harder in the chair he was strapped tightly to. The smile grew wider as he saw Shinichi try harder to move away from the needle.

"Hey, I though you said you wouldn't give up?"

"JUST STOP IT ALREA-"

Shinichi cut his sentence short as he sucked in a breath as he felt the needle enter his skin.

He trembled and slowly adjusted before the scientist pushed the needle farther in.

"Well, now. It seems, I've finally broke you. Took a few months, but. You're the most succesful project I have. Achivement never comes without pain."

-/-/-/-/

-/Pilot Chapter End/-

Thank you for reading. Next chapter will come out 'soon'. Comments needed. Please leave your advice. You can also PM me.


	2. ( ཀ」 ):Chappy 1

"Missing: Kudo Shinichi.

Last seen three months ago at-"

Yusaku turned of the TV and patted his wife on the back. Yukiko blew her nose hard and sniffled. It's been three months since Shinichi has gone missing. No traces, no connections, only the knowledge of him being lost from a trip to the mall for clothes. Yukiko and Yusaku sat tired on the couch from searching. Yukiko covered her eyes and got up wiping her tears.

"I'm going to make a call."

(The following plot area part was inspired by KaarinMaaka07, the creator of Family Bonds. I quite enjoyed the story and quite a few others that inspire me a bit in the story so of course I need to add some credits when they come. Though, I might forget some...so if a reference is spotted and not named... heheheheh...)

Yukiko exited the living room and went to her (and Yusaku's) room.

She grabbed a tissue before dialing a call.

-phone call-

-Sawada Residents-

*ring, ring, ri-*

?:"Hello? This is Sawada residents, who is this?"

Yukiko: "Na-chan! You need to help me! Shinichi is missing!"

Nana eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

Nana: "Yukiko-nee-san?!

(I, *head bangs*

am, *head bangs*

*head bangs*

not, *headbangs*

japanese. So, my writing maybe wierd at the titles and stoof.)

What happened?"

Nana had lost contact after Yukiko and her married. They used to call each other until Yukiko's number got into public and many started to give her wierd calls since and so on.

(*sighs*Ah, celebrity problems. Glad I'm not one. *looks at number of views*)

Then they lettered each other. That was until Yukiko had to move because of Fan letters.

There was also an attempt to message by dove. Incidentally though, it was rain season and many things happened to the birds.

Yukiko:

"Na-chan! Shinichi went missing! I don't know what to do and there was no traces of the incident! The police don't know anything!"

Yukiko broke off in sobs and Nana held the phone worried.

"Ah- Yukiko-nee, it's okay. He'll turn up soon or something. Searches take time. And you know how unreliable the Tokyo's missing children reports a-...Yukiko-nee?"

(Regards to Shinichi Lupin, A03)

There was silence until Yukiko started bawling harder.

Nana bit her lip and held the side of her face. 'Ah, that was a bad choice of words."

Iemitsu sipped his coffee and narrowed his eyes on the call he eves dropped on. '...no connections...The mafia covers that good. But there might be some flaws...'

Iemitsu listened in a bit closer and as if on cue. Important information came up.

(Ah, the 'coincidence' of anime. Sheesh. Who writes this stuff? *pointy (index) finger signs torward me*)

Nana: "...anything left on you though after Shinichi dissapeared? He is a smart boy after all."

Yukiko cleared her voice and took a sharp breath.

Yukiko: "...There was a ripped corner of a recipr slipped into my pocker. An, E."

Iemitsu, set his tea down a hard (but not enough to spill) on the table and took out his phone.

"Basil. Connect me to everyone. Espicially Reborn and the other Arcobelanos. We have a...situation."

-Chappy 1 done-

I wrote this instead of doing 3-4 packets of Homework. ...I'm stupid to do that. But enjoy. Oh and here, a short bonus.

Short bonus:

"...Natsume-san! A yokai disguised as a bird is going around the area! It's dangerous and we can't tell which bird it is!"

"The Ino No Kai", (I can't really remeber the names of those two yokai, the Bor and Cyclops one?)

said as they looked up at the sky.

"Ah! A bird! Throw a rock!"

Natsume looked up at the sky and saw a letter tied to it.

"Wait! It might be a messange-...bird..."

The bird fell dead to the ground and the contents of the letter proved him right.

Natsume stared at the "Inu No Kai" with a glare.

"...YOU IDIOTS! THIS COULD'VE BEEN IMPORTANT!"

(Ah, Natsume Yuujinchou. I wrote a fanfic of it with Nurahiyon. But, it was only of the story idea. Ahahaha...It was a prank story. But I might've ticked people off...and now I'm here. Please don't be mad at me.)

-bonus end-


	3. Remake

Pilots. _(┐「ε:)_

I have decided to re-write all the previous chapters leading too...this.

2:00 am - 4:00 am...

-/-./-/Byon:/-

"You have a choice."

Cool metal pressed against the sweating forehead of the victim who was held down by a metal chair and thick leather straps stained with blood of others.

"You are to speak while you can, or, things will become..."

The voice slowly trailed off deathly and thickened the aura of the room.

"I-I said I don't kno-"

The victim choked on his blood from previous wounds as it spilled out his wounds and mouth. The voice was frightening and the victim (whom I shall call Bob now) was fully chilled by it after hours of time spent only hearing it.

To Bob, the taste of blood was becoming common. The blood from his bitten tongue started to mix with his spit on what seemed permanmentaly throughout the torture.

-/-/-/- (* - *)

(Pst, Bob is a researcher (°▽°)b)

Bob was out for much needed coffee. The research he was carrying was too important to be at his home alone or anywhere. Thus, always on his personnel. The area he was going to was crowded and peaceful enough to finnish his work. The people he was being chased by would not dare to touch him. After finding a decent cafe he set his laptop and rumpled papers down onto a table.

He glanced around quickly without attracting suspicion.

'A women and child by the window, heavy coffee beans behind me electrical port below me. Water and other small drink accessories close by, metal cup s-'

His thoughts were interupted by a server who wanted his order after half heartily taking in his surroundings. He really needed the coffee. If he continued without it, he would most likely be soon dead.

After taking out a sigh of exghastion, he slouched back and looked around once more.

Something was here. Bob couldn't place it yet though. He wasn't mistaken. He could feel his senses blaring to run.

"Typical." He whispered in his voice dryly as he caught sight.

In the corner where the cameras wouldn't reach was a man with a tipped fedora smirkingly sipped his own drink. His eyes were shadowed over so it was hard to see where hee was looking.

But it was clear where he was after a simple gesture and a feeling.

After taking in a long sip of his drink, the man seemed to be staring st him more clearly and raised his cup as if he was toasting for a cheer.

'Wierd...'

Bob looked at his computer and opened it to work.

Though as if on cue, after the 'toast', his drink was served by a waiter.

After recieving it, he paled as he realized his situation.

"Th-thank you..."

Bob took the cup lightly with hands shaking.

His eyes stayed trained to the man in the corner.

The suspitions were dropped though as time passed on till Bob relaxd all the way.

The man in the corner did nothing but acted casual and had been texting through his time.

The day was going well for Bob. Finally after finnishing his work peacefully Bob stretched up and yawned. The coffee was wearing off since he finnished it quickly after recieving it out of nervousness. Bob made his dead line and his plan was perfect. Slipping into a warm daze he drifted into his thoughts.

The next thing he knew was that ws was being forcefully pulled from his spot by men in suites.

'Mafia!'

Bob panicked and shouted for help. Before the men shook him and shouted about his 'condition'.

The men claimed to be goverment agents who have been searching for this 'drug addict who has been hacking the system bank accounts'.

Whispers gathered around Bob as he listened in he frowned. The men were crafty and believable.

Bob though about himself, he had blood shot eyes from staying up, his clothes had stank from not being changed. His hair was greasy and he was dishelved in general.

It made 'sense' to see he was a drug addict.

Now he's where he is now.

Held down in torture chamber by the people he was runnig from and 'feared'.

The gun pushed deeper into the Bob's forehead more harshly.

"Quit acting. I know you're lying. Give it up."

The gun was withdrew but stayed poised on Bob.

Bob flipped his head back and gave a crazed smile that reached his eyes with insanity. The look was inhuman and was disgusting.

"Smart one aren't cha?"

Bob wiggled in what seemed to be excitement.

"You-"

"Shut up and talk.

Where. Is. The. Base? I'm sure you know. The research you were carrying was the experiments you did on the children there."

Bob spit a tooth that finally dislogded fully onto his attackers shoe.

"Heh, like I'm going o tell you. You'll-"

Bob's attacker turned around and left for the door.

Bobs head dangled off his shoulders threatening to fall off from a piece of flesh holding it.

"We're running out of leads..."

He mumbled as he left the room and fixed himself.

-/-:-/-

Somewhere else

-.-/-:-./

Yukiko watched Yuusaku silently with worry as he worked.

He hadn't been eating lately or really healthy at all.

He had been holing himself up in his study researching.

It was explainable on why he was secluding himself.

Shinichi was missing. Along with other children in the area.

He was last seen when Shinichi was heading home from Soccer Practice.

Yuusaku was able to conclude he was kidnapped, soccer practice made him tired making him a more vulnrable target than usual.

The last thing Yuusaku and Yukiko heard from him was that he was going out with his friends after practise.

The group never came back. The parents who wee watching the children couldn't remember since they were drugged.

Yukiko took interupted Yuusaku's focus. The searching was taking a toll on him too much.

"Yuusaku. Take a break. Run away with me from this study for a day and eat some cake."

Yukiko cupped Yuusaku's cheeks to make his tired eyes focus on her.

"I know you want to find him and the others...but, we need to also look out for ourselves..."

Yuusaku hesitantly sighed and gave in. Yukiko was correct.

"Okay...I'll go to the kitchen after I clean up a bit..."

Yukiko gave a light smile and left to fill her plate waiting at the table.

Yuusaku gave another sigh and neatly filed his papers and turned his back for the door.

"Yuusaku."

The voice as abrupt and smooth. Kaitou KID. 1412.

"KID."

Yuusaku turned to see Kaitou KID standing on his study's window ledge.

-\\_|_|_|_::;-:/-

A secretive auction base run by the Estrano base

.!-./;&\- .'

"Bid starting at 50,000 million!"

The host smiled as he heard shouts across the room. The materials needed for the experiments were not cheap. Espicially when the subjects often died.

The auction 'prize' or 'merchandise' this event were successful prototypes that survived testing and were not useful anymore.

"This is experiment no.219*! No.219 has survived an injection of a artificial flame leading into dual flames. The artificial flame and his own!"

Whispers started around the room. Grumbles and shouts of prices doubled.

"796,000!"

"800,000!"

"50,000,000!"

Silence filled the room. That price was outragous. Who would spend that much on one 'item'?

The host smirked before shouting,

"SOLD!"


End file.
